


You are surrounding all my surroundings

by KidScrappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, implied Kageyama/Hinata/Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‘Yachi’s underwear is really cute’, is the only thought really getting through to Kageyama right now."</p>
<p>Kageyama wants to do something nice for his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are surrounding all my surroundings

‘Yachi’s underwear is really cute’, is the only thought really getting through to Kageyama right now. 

They’re bright pink with white polkadots, and a little bow on the front that seems to appear on most of Yachi’s underwear. He doesn’t remember seeing them before.

“Uhm, Kageyama-kun?” 

Kageyama lifts his face to look at his girlfriend’s face instead of her underwear to find that they are both the same shade. He turns away in embarrassment, the tips of his ears burning.

“Sorry, I was staring,” he mumbles.

“That’s fine!” Yachi squeaks, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just do something, uhm, else? I could go down on you in-”

“No.” Kageyama interrupts, voice soft but forceful. “I want to do this.”

Yachi’s face gets another shade brighter. “Okay. Just, whenever you’re ready then.”

Kageyama goes back to staring. He can’t deny that it’s an appealing view from where he’s sitting in between her legs. He’s been with her for long enough that he’s no longer nervous every time she undresses, even if the first few times took some coaxing from Hinata to actually _touch_ her. 

But Hinata’s not here, and he’s totally not scared to screw up on his own. 

He moves his hand, brushing his knuckles against the inside of her thigh, sending a shiver through her that makes her gasp. Feeling a little bit bolder he lets his hand trail up a little higher, his other drawing small circles on the inside of her knee. 

Yachi laughs. “That tickles.”

Kageyama immediately tries to pull his hands away, but before he is more than a few centimeters away from her skin her hands grip his wrists to keep them in place. 

“It’s okay, you can keep going,” Yachi says in a voice that doesn’t match the strength of her grip. 

“I want it to feel good,” Kageyama mumbles. Yachi’s grip on his wrists loosens, but she still tugs at them until his hands are back on her.

“I know,” she says. “Thank you.”

Her hands are so small next to him, fingers short and soft next to his long calloused ones. He can’t help but stare as she slowly slides them up her own thighs and over the fabric of her underwear. It’s almost impossible to not let his own trail after hers.

She inhales sharply when he reaches the edge of her underwear and exhales as he brushes over them. He can feel her pubic hair through the thin fabric and feel out the shape of her hips when he moves his hands to her sides. The elastic of her panties digs a little into her waist and butt, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to make Kageyama trace the dent it makes with his fingers.

Yachi giggles again when his fingers brush the spot below her belly button but this time time he doesn’t pull away. He leans over to press a kiss to her stomach and she lifts her hand to card her fingers through his hair. His left hand curls around her hip as he moves his right back down to her thigh, this time applying a little more pressure as he moves his thumb in soothing circles there. 

He’s suddenly very glad for Hinata’s advice, even though most of it didn’t make any sense to him. He was the one who told Kageyama which spots to touch to make her relax. But he also told him how to get her to tense up.

With another kiss to the soft skin of her tummy he moves his thumb back up to her panties, dragging it up to feel out the shape of her lips.

Yachi’s hand in his hair tightens and she whines at the pressure. She squirms under his touch but he doesn’t think she’s trying to jerk away, it’s more like she’s trying to move closer. 

He does it again and this time he’s sure she’s lifting her hips to meet his touch. He lets go of her hip to allow her to do so and slides his left hand up and under her shirt instead. 

He idly wonders if he should have taken that off before he started as he cups a small breast over her bra. Yachi arches her back into his touch.

Kageyama keeps on hand between her legs, slowly stroking her over her panties as his lips go the way of his other hand, leaving kisses all over her stomach until he reaches where her shirt has gotten bunched up. He only somewhat registers that her her bra matches her panties before he slips his hand underneath. Her nipples are hard and she bucks her hips harder when he rubs against them with the rough pads of his fingers.

When he tries to replace his hand with his mouth she pushes at his shoulders a little to get him to back off. 

“Can I take this off?” Yachi asks, motioning towards where her shirt and bra have gotten tangled into something that can’t be comfortable.

He helps her sit up, his hand stalling between her legs for a moment. Yachi leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “P-please don’t stop?”

Kageyama starts moving again, his motions a little awkward with the angle but after taking off her shirt and bra Yachi lets herself fall back on the mattress again, pulling him with her so she can kiss him properly. Her mouth opens to him immediately and he doesn’t hesitate to slip in his tongue. She tastes sweet, the way she always seems to when he kisses her. 

Yachi takes the hand not working between her legs and moves it to touch her breast. It’s difficult to concentrate on what both his hands are doing and be a good kisser at the same time so he kisses his way down Yachi’s jaw and chin to kiss her neck. If it had been Hinata underneath him he would have been biting down hard, marking him up as much as he could before Hinata flipped them over and did the same to him. But Yachi is different, she’ll get embarrassed if he leaves hickeys so he keeps his kisses light but sloppy.

Yachi’s breasts aren’t big, he can completely fit one in his hand with some room left to spare, but they are very sensitive. Now that she’s shirtless he can fully appreciate how dark and hard her nipples are. Remembering something he has seen Hinata doing a few times he ducks his head and kisses at one of them.

This time, Yachi moans loudly, and the wetness between her thighs gets bad enough that he thinks she may have to throw those panties out. He doesn’t take them off though, just moves them to the side so he can touch her directly to make her moan like that again. 

Yachi doesn’t disappoint, she never does.

He hadn’t noticed just how _wet_ she was getting until it’s coating his fingers and making them feel slightly sticky. He makes his way up between her labia until he gets to the hard little nub of her clitoris, dragging the rough pad of his thumb over it while nipping lightly at her nipple. Yachi throws her head back and drags her short nails down his back in a way that makes his neglected cock jump. He angles his middle finger to slide into her and groans against her chest at how _easy_ it goes.

“Tobio,” Yachi moans almost breathlessly and Kageyama thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. She still won’t call him by his first name all the time, but that makes it all the more meaningful when they’re together like this. It’s times like this that he’s hit by how much he loves her. And how glad he is that she’s less stupid than him and just asked both him and Hinata out on a date that one time. 

Yachi almost cries when he slips in another finger and he can feel her tighten around his digits. She feels so good like this, and he knows she will feel even better over his cock, and he almost wants to give up on his original plan for the evening and just _get inside her_. Almost.

He moves his mouth to her other nipple and goes back to alternating sucking and biting at it while pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her legs have wrapped around his waist and try to bring him closer with every thrust. When he finds a way to move his hand to both finger her and circle her clit she pulls him up by his shoulders and kisses him sloppily and deeply while moaning into his mouth. 

They kiss for only a few seconds before she breaks away, gasping for air. “Tobio,” her voice is raw, and anyone who thinks Yachi can’t be sexy is dead wrong. “Please tell me you’re ready?”

Kageyama swallows before nodding. Yachi bites at her lip, a nervous habit she never can seem to shake, and he can’t resist kissing her one more time. He keeps his fingers moving inside of her as he kisses her neck, working his way down to her collarbones and to her chest once more. He spends a few moments kissing both of her nipples, knowing how much she likes that, before moving even lower. 

Yachi’s sighing and moaning is interspersed with soft laughter as he kisses down her ribs and stomach. Remembering how she told him to just keep going before his own lips curl into a smile against her skin. She knows him well enough to realize how nervous he was and calm him down with words and sounds and touches. She probably doesn’t even realize just how much of an effect those had on him.

He finally slides out of her when his mouth reaches the edge of her underwear and Yachi whines in protest.

He looks up at her from where he is lying between her thighs. “Can I… Can I take them off?” he asks. 

This time it’s Yachi’s turn to swallow and nod, seemingly unable to speak when Kageyama carefully edges her panties down her legs and then off completely.

He wonders if he’ll ever stop being amazed at her when she’s laid out naked in front of him, and he really hopes he won’t be. He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Yachi hides her face behind her hands.

“D-don’t look at me like that.” Her voice is slightly muffled behind her palms but when it’s just the two of them he can hear her clearly. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama says. “You’re just really pretty.” And he presses a kiss to her hip to make sure she believes him. Yachi doesn’t move her hands but she squirms under his touch in a way that he’s pretty sure means that she wants him to touch her again.

But now that he is actually here between her legs and she’s laid out bare in front of him he’s suddenly unsure of what to do. He tries to remember what Hinata told him but he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to ‘just go all guwaaaah’ in this case. 

Again, Yachi seems to pick up on his nervousness, and sets her own to the side long enough to ruffle his hair a little to make him stop looking at her so seriously.

“Just.. take it slow,” she says. He’s not completely sure what she means by that but decides to just do the same he thing he did with his hands before and nuzzles her inner thigh. 

Kageyama thinks her skin might be softer here than anywhere else on her body and he can’t help but nip at it. She gasps but doesn’t jerk her leg away. He rests both his hands on her hips to keep her in place and moves up a little bit, trailing soft kisses over the delicate flesh. 

Yachi whines a little to draw his attention. “N-not that slow… maybe,” she says.

He grins against her thigh but moves up to where she wants him more quickly. He nuzzles pubic hair, unable to resist smelling her. He’s not really sure what he expected her to smell like this up close, but she just smells warm and clean. He opens his mouth a little and tentatively licks at her labia to taste her as well. Despite the grip he has on her hips Yachi still bucks up to meet his mouth and her hands fly to his hair. He massages her hips to get her to calm down again before licking again. Some of the things he read online suggested an unpleasant taste but he wouldn’t call it that. It’s a little sweet and a little salty. Definitely a lot better than his and Hinata’s cum. 

“Tobio, _please_!” Yachi whines and he takes it as his cue to move.

He moves his hands from her hips to her upper thighs, spreading her wider for him, and using his fingers to keep her outer labia out of the way so he can get between them easier. Yachi wraps her legs around his shoulders and digs her heels into his shoulder blades to bring him closer. There’s nothing tentative about his next lick, as he drags the flat of his tongue up the newly exposed parts of her and he can feel every muscle in her body tighten with the moan she lets out. So he does it again. And again. 

Her wetness is getting all over his mouth and chin but he couldn’t care less as he laps at as much as he can reach and everything only gets _wetter_. He thinks Hinata said that was good, he doesn’t think it can mean anything other than good with the way that Yachi is saying his name over and over. 

He kind of wishes he had a hand free to jerk himself off because he hadn’t expected to be as turned on by this as he is and it’s starting to hurt. But he also isn’t quite willing to stop touching Yachi just to touch himself so he settles for rocking his hips against the mattress in search of some much needed friction. Yachi’s hands in his hair tighten when she notices what he’s doing and she pulls him close enough that most of his face is buried in her. 

Kageyama varies his patterns a little, switching broad licks for more precise ones with the tip of his tongue to map out every single shape of her in a way that causes her thighs to twitch around him. 

His nose bumps against her clit and Yachi nearly yells in pleasure. Kageyama hums against her in acknowledgement before moving up a little so he can get his lips around the little nub and suck. 

He has heard Yachi made noises like this before, when he watched Hinata do to her what he is doing now, but being the reason behind them makes them so much more intense. He almost thinks he can come just from listening to her.

“Ah, Tobio… your fingers....” Yachi mumbles between moans as he continues to suck and he takes one of his hands from her thigh to slide two fingers back into her. 

Yachi moves her hips against him to set the speed and he doesn’t try to hold her still. Just thrusts up into her in time with her movements. His own hips finding the rhythm as well as he grinds against the mattress and moans against her.

It doesn’t take long at all like this. With his mouth working on her clit and his fingers crooking inside her she comes hard with his name on her lips. He works her through her orgasm, like Hinata said he should, and waits for her to push him away because she’s become too sensitive.

She doesn’t so much push as pull him up and kisses him, not minding the wet still covering the lower half of his face and tangling his tongue with her own.

Kageyama is forced to pull away with a groan when she presses her soft hand up against the bulge in his pants. 

“Thank you,” Yachi says, voice rough. “You did really great.”

He can’t really reply, his brain gone stupid now that his dick is finally getting some attention. He doesn’t know how Yachi manages to look shy again after what he just did to her but there’s a blush creeping up her cheeks and she averts her eyes.

“Let me help you with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yachi ♥


End file.
